


Reminiscing

by anchorlessship



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, I am new at this, my first fic ahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchorlessship/pseuds/anchorlessship
Summary: Loneliness is her best friend.On her recommendations on social media, Sombra found the guy she used to like. Jesse, the cocky boy.A story about unraveling the past, a former friendship and denied feelings.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic ever. I got a terrible flu and decided to start a fanfic that has been on my mind for a couple of weeks. I am very new at writing and English is not my first language but I promise I am doing and will do my best. 
> 
>  
> 
> Apology in advance in case of any gramatical errors. Please feel free to leave a comment <3

Life hasn’t been good for Sombra for the past couple of years, barely finished high school, all her classmates went to different universities and here she was. Just your average college dropout.

Her grandmother died three months ago and was forced to move to a smaller place because the house wasn´t hers. She did felt homesick.

Alone, with no money, no friends, no school, and no certain future.

Remembering the past brought painful memories because her loneliness has been present her whole life. She thought she had a curse that make her anti-social. Lots of opportunities. Lots of tries, lots of fails.

“I fucking hate Instagram, where do you buy the perfect life that everyone seems to enjoy?” she said looking at her phone. Sombra was a stalker, not very deep into it but enjoyed looking at profiles of old classmates, old semi friends. That fake happy people who constantly needs to brag about their present to feel fulfilled.

She wanted that. Someone who can share with her sincere laughs, funny poses, social life. Not pretend but to actually look that happy.

Scrolling over her phone found the recommendation section.

There he was.

The boy she used to like when they were in middle school: Jesse McCree. An American boy who was living in Mexico. He spoke a broken Spanish but easily started getting better due to his amazing social skills.

A sudden memory came to her mind, the boy used to have a terrible personality, he was cocky, full of himself because he knew he was cute, the teacher´s favorite, twelve year old Jesse.

And there was “Sombra”, the nickname Jesse gave her because she used to sit behind him on class.

“Let’s see what this idiot´s been up to” she said to herself. Curiosity. Deep down she was afraid of clicking on his profile because, on her mind, present Jesse must be a hot guy with tons of girls trying to make him his boyfriend. Your average successful handsome dude, enjoying life.

But surprise, his ig content was nothing like that. Present twenty something Jesse McCree was a Call of Duty addict. His account was filled with videogames editions and…sad stuff? Incredibly sad quotes written over grey photographs. Mournful caption. And yeah, of course a couple of ‘selfies’ that showed how the man was still so proud of his looks, because damn, the man was one of a kind.

A beauty, venus as a boy.

She was not surprised that the most popular guy in her middle school now looked like a supermodel, what actually surprised her was those posts, they were so dismal, she just felt hopelessness and melancholy by looking into captions he had written in them.

He was sad. The happy cocky boy was not okay. And apparently, he was not receiving help either.

But everything he wrote seemed like a cry for help.

As someone with absolutely nothing to lose but life itself, she proceed to write him a message.

“Hello, McCree, do you remember me? Probably not. You know I found your profile on my recommendations and I just wanted to let you know that if you want to talk or anything I’m okay with it. If you want.”

A second after pressing ‘send’ insecurity overwhelmed her. What did she just do?

Who the fuck sends a message like that after six/seven years of not seeing a guy in person? What if he blocks her?

Embarrassment was nothing compared to what she felt.

They had history. A highly awkward history of love and friendship that was being ignored. They ended in ‘bad terms’. Never found out why he stopped going to school. Never had the proper opportunity to apologize.

Lots of things happened back then and she was just now remembering. 

 

…..

 

It is been a week since the message was sent, no response. McCree kept posting photographs of the sky, the rain, his back, on the mirror, staring vacantly at the sunset with the same nostalgic captions. Tons of likes. No comments.

Disappointment, she felt “como una sombra [like a shadow]” again. No actual presence, ignored even when doing something genuinely good. 

“I’m so pathetic for waiting an actual response, who do I think I am? God I’m so selfish” she thought.

“Of course he doesn´t remember me, I was the one who ended our ephemeral friendship after all” she said to the ceiling.

A week passed, no notifications. She couldn’t erase him from her thought. McCree, McCree. I am so sorry. Please answer me. It is me the one who need to talk.

 

…

Beep. A vibration.

A new day, ten in the morning. Sombra checked her phone and there it was.

                 10:01: J_McCree has sent you a message

She couldn´t believe what her phone was actually saying. The man has responded. It´s been eight days since the message was sent. Not being able to unlock the phone, Sombra went for a walk in the park, bought breakfast and after cleaning her whole place decided to face him.

                 10:01 J_McCree: hello. Yeah, I remember you.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably polish this chapter in the future, make a better writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9MMJgFKv24


End file.
